


It Rained Down

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Humor, Gen, Humor, Meta, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: In some way this was making life better for herself, even though it would look weird to an outsider.





	It Rained Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Puella Tamura, which I utterly adore. Bar Homura is implied to be the first Homura.

This place had been constructed so long ago that Homura - the first Homura, she had to remind herself - couldn't remember how this was possible or where the materials came from. She considered it to be nothing short of a miracle, even though miracles had decided to elude her in the past.

Through that same miracle, or perhaps improbable paradox, other versions of herself appeared in this place. There was the prank Homura, the idol Homura, and the newest member of this strange little club was a Homura that was dubbed Tamura. Homura felt pity for this misnamed version of herself.

Over the recent play that ultimately ended with two other Homuras fighting, Homura brought out food and beer for this newcomer. Tamura protested about the beer because she wasn't old enough for it when another patron, a particularly cheerful Homura, noted that technically they were all older than what their biological ages would say. Tamura relented and drank a little of the beer, making a face and coughing when it went down her throat. 

Homura smiled at Tamura, seeing the stubbornness and motivation to save Madoka in this girl's face. It had been too long for her, this first Homura, and if she had continued on she would've fallen into despair because of this fruitless endeavor. It was better to stay behind and champion the other versions of herself that weren't going to give up.

And in a way, Homura thought as Tamura bid farewell, it was better for all of them. There was nobody else that related to what they had gone through, and they could swap stories about strange or stupid worlds they encountered and laugh at things that would've made them break down otherwise.

Homura didn't know when this would be over or what would happen if one of those Homuras finished what she started. But she would cross that bridge when it was right in front of her, and continue to create a space for the other versions of her in the meantime.


End file.
